Always
by JavaJunkie2013
Summary: Edward and Bella are in highschool and in love but someone else is in love with Bella. Wonder who that is? ALL HUMAN
1. Introduction

Always

I am Bella Swan my parents names are Charlie and Renee. Charlie is the chief of police in a little town called Forks Washington. I am in love with Edward Cullen, I met him I kindergarten he has been my best friend since then. Hi sister names is Alice she is my best friend along with Rosalie she I dating my dork of a brother Emmett. Jasper is Rosalie's brother he is dating Alice they have been dating since 9th grade. Everybody I think can tell I am in love with Edward but nobody says anything to me or Edward.


	2. First day of 11th grade

Chapter 2: First day of 11th grade

Hey Edward I said as I saw him walking in the hall to English

Hey Izzy, he joked.

OMG you know I hate that nickname Eddie

I hate it when you call me that

Edward do you think you will ever fall in love

When I find the most beautiful girl, he said

I was hurt, then I saw Lauren coming to talk to Edward so I said a quiet bye and started running down the hall crying. Alice saw on a bench crying she walked over.

What's wrong, she asked

Nothing Alice, I tried to lie

Yeah that's why you are crying, she said sarcastically

He said he would fall in love with a beautiful girl and I'm not beautiful I'm plain

Ooh was all she could say as she sat down next to me

Hey babe Jasper said he walked to his beautiful girlfriend

Bye Ali I said and started walking to Spanish


	3. Spanish

_Chapter 3: Spanish_

_Edward came to the desk in front of me I stooped breathing as he said hey I looked up and got lost in his eyes _

_Hi I said quietly_

_I started writing a note to Edward as Mrs. Campbell walked un it said I am in love with you Edward- Isabella. I slipped it in his book quietly he pulled out his book when he noticed a piece of paper he unfolded it and smiled_

_The bell rang I got up started walking till someone grabbed my hand I spun around and saw Edward_

_I know I am not beautiful but I just wanted you to know that I am in love with you Edward I said_

_Isabella you are the most beautiful in this school and I am in love with you too. Then he kissed me , then I felt a electric shock run threw my body on. He pulled back only to smile, I pulled his lips back to mine. He pulled back once more._


	4. Cried for Something

Chapter 4: Cried for something

Come on love we are going to be late to Trig he said in a sexy irrestible voice.

Let's go I said and stuck out my bottom lip. He leaned in kissed my bottom lip.

We walked into Trig, he was holding me by my waist. I looked at Alice and she had a big smile across her face. I laughed

What's funny love ,he asked

Nothing beautiful I said back

Sure he said and kissed my cheek right in front of Lauren Mallory ( a girl that likes Edward) then we sat down Alice handed me a note that said you cried for nothing. I wrote back no I cried for something….. Your brother. I love him. Edward saw what I wrote and grabbed my hand, he held it the rest of class.


	5. Parking Lot

Chapter 5: Parking lot

School finally got out.. I was walking with Ali to her car when somebody grabbed my hips hey Edward he didn't respond I spun around to see Jacob.

What the hell do you want I asked

You

I have a boyfriend

You won't after this he leaned in and kiss me

Edward came out with his mouth hanging wide open Alice ran over to Edward.

This isn't what it looks like Ali said

It looks like my girlfriend is kiss Jacob he said

Okay maybe it does look like that

Let me explain Edward before you blow this out of proportion Alice said calmly

Let my girlfriend explain this because she is the one that just kissed other man.

He started walking toward me Jacob started walking away thank god.

Edward please listen to me don't break up with me just yet, I pleaded. Okay explain he said. I'm sorry for assuming I said then I started to explain what just happened between Jacob and me.

Do you still want to be with me Isabella ?

Of course that kiss didn't mean anything, the only kiss that means anything are the ones you gave me I love Edward only you.

Thanks I love you too you are my beautiful Bella.. I walked over to him and stretched up on my tip toes and kissed him passionately.

Hey Alice I am going to take m girlfriend with me… Sorry Jasper but you will have to ride with your girlfriend

that's fine Jasper said I love her

I reached up on my toes and kissed Edward on the lips but he pulled away..

Please don't Bella I love you but I have to think when you kiss me I lose all thought process. He pecked my lips and then we started to walk to the car. We got in the car (his Volvo of course)

I'm sorry Edward that kiss didn't mean anything

I know Bella and he grabbed my hand and held it till we pulled up to my house he gently kissed my forehead I pecked his lips I love you

Me too goodnight Bella

I ran into my house crying Emmett saw me crying he grabbed the phone and came to ask me what was wrong nothing Emmett I said. Did he break up with you do I need to hurt him he asked

No he didn't do anything it was Jacob Black…. Night Emmett and I ran into my room..


	6. Phone Call

Chapter 6: Phone Call

I woke up at midnight by my cell phone ringing it was Edward.

Edward its midnight what could you possibly need I said very sleepy

Hi love and I only needed to hear your voice

I love you Edward

I love you too Bella

I have an idea Edward I will sneak out and met you down at the diner's parking lot what do you think? I asked him

Okay. But don't get in trouble! He said

I wont I will see you soon love you


End file.
